


A Collection of Destiel Stories

by Castiel_savvy18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_savvy18/pseuds/Castiel_savvy18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one-shots of Destiel. It's going to be a lot of short stories with fluff and smut. I wrote all of these.  </p><p>The first one is called: Tricked.<br/>The trickster plays jokes on Cas and Dean to try and get them to admit their feelings towards one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean is in a closet with Castiel, yes a closet.  
The trickster set this up, he wanted them to admit their feelings towards one another.  
Cas was so close to Dean it was a bit too awkward. Cas's breathing started to become more loud and fast, Dean feeling his breath on the back of his neck. He wanted to move, but if he did...He would be in an awkward situation of touching Cas in places he doesn't want to exactly touch.  
    "Cas. Would you quit breathing on my neck?" Dean said.  
  "My apologies." Cas replied trying to back up but the closet seemed to be getting smaller.  
In just under a second they were touching their bodies together. Cas's legs kept rubbing against Dean's thighs, and Cas's arms accidentally touching places Dean doesn't want him touching.  
   "CAS! QUIT MOVING!" Dean yelled. And Cas instantly stopped trying to move.  
"Dean," Cas said in a gravely voice.  
"Um... What exactly are we supposed to do?" Cas asked.  
"We might have to please the trickster, and give him what he wants..." Dean said gulping down saliva.  
"And how do we do that?" Cas asked.  
God, he is so oblivious. Dean thought.  
"Dean... I heard that..." Cas said. He heard Dean's thought...  
"Okay.. Um... Well.. He wants us to uh... He wants us to admit our 'feelings' towards each other.. Whatever that means.." Dean said nervously.  
He knew he had feelings for Cas, but he didn't want to admit it. For the Trickster, he does not want to admit it to please the Trickster... No way in hell. Plus, dean was secretly enjoying the way Cas is rubbing up against him.  
He started to get hard. And tried to cover it with his hands.  
"Um... So how do we do that?" Cas asked curiously.  
Dean knew that Cas understood, but he just wanted Dean to say it.  
"Castiel, Angel. I like you. I like you like you. Not in a brother way, but in a romantic way..." Dean gulped for air, he felt like he was being choked. He was so nervous.  
"Dean Winchester, I feel the same way..." Cas said, then cupping his hands on deans face kissing him softly.  
Castiel let go, and saw Dean blushing, and Dean still holding his crotch. Cas then took dean's hands uncovering his boner. Dean's face instantly became red. He felt Cas's hands grab him tight down there, stroking him, making Dean's cock aching and wanted to be release from the jeans holding it back.  
Cas then knew what Dean was thinking, and unbuckled Dean's belt, he pulled down his jeans and began stroking  him hard. Dean started stripping Cas, he took off his trench coat and his under shirt, and saw his beautiful body and muscles he had, that he never saw beneath all the clothing he had. He wanted more than touching. And Cas once again read his mind, Cas knelt down onto his knees. He pulled Dean's boxers off, and grabbed his cock and licked dean's slit, making him moan loudly.  
"Ohh Cas...." Dean moaned.  
Cas then took in Dean's dick all in his mouth, down into his throat. Dean leaned his head back and grabbed Cas's curly dark hair and started bobbing him back and forth, hips thrusting. Cas grabbed ahold of Dean's hips, stopping him from falling backwards.  
"Oh! OH! Cas! OH FUCK! CAS!!!" Dean moaned loudly.  
He released, and his come went down into Cas's throat. Cas swallowed all of it. Dean was speechless. The silence was broken when the closet door slammed open, with Sam and The Trickster there. Sam was shocked, but the trickster was smirking and giggling. He got what he wanted. Sam quickly turned around and yelled,  
"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"  
Dean pulled up his boxers and jeans and walked out of the closet awkwardly, very embarrassed. Cas followed him out, as he was putting his trench coat back on. Cas teleported his thought to his brother Gabriel  
Thank you... Thank you for this.  
Gabriel smiled at the two and winked at Cas with a nod. Then he was gone. He got what he wanted. They admitted everything to each other. Cas walked up to Dean and lightly kissed him, and said  
"That was fun. Let's do that more often." With a wink, and Castiel too disappeared.  
Sam and Dean were left there in complete silence. Dean just awake sadly walked away and sat on the couch and drank a beer.


	2. Mysterious Orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is sitting across the room from Dean staring at him strangely, Dean started to get weird feelings...

Castiel was sitting at the table across the room, doing his own business... Which is just sitting staring at Dean.  
Dean was sitting on the bed going through his Dad's journal. He sensed that someone was staring at him and looked over to Castiel, who was staring at him deeply. Like he was looking into Dean's soul.  
"Cas... Can you quit staring at me like that.. It's kind of creepy." Dean said.  
Cas didn't stop.  
He narrowed his eyes looking deeper into Dean. Dean felt this sudden lightning through his lower stomach. And he felt his dick beginning to get hard. What was happening...  
Dean looked over at Cas who was stilled staring at him creepily... Dean was getting harder every second. His cock started aching in his jeans.  
He got up and went to the bathroom and slammed it shut and locked it. He pulled down his pants and started jerking off until he released. He had to hold in his moans so Cas couldn't hear. His dick become softer and felt relieved. He unlocked the bathroom door and walked towards the bed. Cas was now looking the other way. After 5 minutes Dean went back to what he was doing. But still questioning what just happened. He felt like someone was staring at him again. And of course, he looked over and saw Cas staring at him.  
"CAS! QUIT IT!" Dean yelled.  
Cas jerked his head to get out of the trance.   
"Sorry Dean... I just... Uh.. Okay I'll stop." Cas replied nervously.  
Cas wasn't looking at him anymore, then.. Dean felt his dick hardening again. Growing harder and harder every second. He didn't want Cas getting suspicious and just kept squirming around to get his mind off the raging boner. He started moaning softly, and had images in his mind... Of Cas. Of Cas naked.  
He looked over to where Castiel was sitting, and saw him staring at him! Again!   
"Are you doing this to me!?" Dean said angrily.  
Castiel just smirked and kept doing what he was doing. Dean began so become more closer to orgasming. And he yelled,  
"CAS!!! I need you!!! Ugh!! Fuck me!"   
Castiel began walking towards Dean, and flat out tore Dean's pants off. Revealing his very hard boner that was dripping pre-come. He needed to be touched. And he needed it NOW!  
"TOUCH ME CASTIEL! Touch me!" Dean yelled.  
Cas began stroking Dean's aching cock. Dean was very very close to release. Cas leaned down, and put Dean's entire dick in his mouth.   
"Oh Cas! So sexy! Yes!" Dean moaned.   
Cas was sucking him so hard and Dean released in seconds. Filling Cas's mouth full of his come. Which Castiel swallowed.  
"Did you do this...?" Dean asked panting.  
"Yes. I did. And I enjoyed watching." Castiel said smirking.  
"Well. Do it more often. Okay?" Dean replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. It's a bit too cheesy. But hey, I'm new at this.


	3. I Love You More Than Anyone Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean went on a hunt alone to kill off many demons who he thought was just one, but soon turned into more than he could handle. But someone came at the right time to help him out.

Dean was out hunting a demon which turned out to be demons. He was alone. He had no back up. He would not be able to kill them all on his own. But he tried.  
Dean fought off demons as much as he could, but by the 12th one, he couldn't handle it anymore. He lost all his energy. And there were 5 demons left. And he knew he was going to die. Until,  
There was a bright light and screaming noises. Castiel.  
"Dean? Dean. Are you okay?" Cas asked urgently.  
"I'm fine. I just need a lift back home.." Dean said.  
"No problem. Let's go." Cas said with a smile. Which made Dean suddenly blush for no reason.  
When he got back to the motel, Sam wasn't there. He was alone. Thank god. He walked to the fridge to grab a beer, but Cas got in the way and took it from him.   
"Dean. You need to rest." Cas said sweetly.  
Dean grunted and walked to the bed mumbling   
Stupid fucking angel.  
"Thanks Dean... Thanks... That was very nice of you to say." Cas said with a frown.  
"I didn't know you could hear." Dean said. Forgetting that Angels have good hearing.   
Castiel laid Dean down onto the bed, pulling his boots off.   
"Wait. Cas. I need to shower." Dean said suddenly feeling icky.  
"Oh. Okay. Then uh, feel free to shower." I'll wait here.  
"You don't have to..." Dean said as he rolled his eyes walking to the bathroom.   
Cas sat down onto dean's bed, and played with his thumbs and waited. And waited. And waited. After 1 hour he was getting nervous.   
Cas walked up to the bathroom and knocked on the door,  
"Dean? Dean? Are you okay in there?" Cas asked nervously   
No response.  
"I-I-I'm coming in..." Cas said stuttering, hoping he doesn't see Dean naked.  
The shower was still running and he was preparing himself to look to see Dean.  
He gulped down air, and closed his eyes tight and pulled the shower curtains back very very slowly.   
He opened his eyes and found Dean on the floor... Asleep.  
He didn't know what to do. He quickly shut his eyes and looked away. Thinking of what to do. He could either leave Dean in there, but that would be cruel. Or he could man up and carry Dean out to the bed.  
He chose the second choice. He grabbed a towel and laid it across on dean's 'downtown'. He didn't want Dean to be uncomfortable knowing that he saw his dick. He leaned in to turn off the shower, and pulled the curtains back all the way.   
He lifted Dean up, who was surprisingly light. He walked over to the bed to set him down. He covered him up with blankets to keep him warm. He leaned down and whispered in his ear,  
"Don't worry... I didn't see it all. Goodnight love." And ended it with a kiss on the forehead.  
Dean awoke, and he felt comfy. He felt like he slept amazingly. But...  
He looked down and saw he was in fact, naked. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.   
Cas showed up as Dean was wondering what happened.   
"You uh... You feel asleep in the shower... And I uh... I carried you out to put you in bed. Don't worry though, I didn't see. I covered you in a towel." Cas said, explaining everything.  
"Thanks Cas. Really, thanks." Dean said with a smile on his face.  
"Cas, can you come over here?" Dean asked.  
"Uhhh... No-no. That's not necessary." Cas said nervously.  
"Please." Dean side with his smile getting wider.  
Cas couldn't help but blush, and Dean noticed and he blushed too.  
Cas walked over to Dean and stopped at the end of the bed.   
"Come on to the bed." Dean said.  
Cas crawled in the bed and laid next to Dean. Dean was smiling and blushing. Cas wanted to kiss him so badly. But he couldn't.  
"Cas, I'm naked..." Dean said with a smile.  
"Uh yeah.. Want me to put clothes on?" Cas asked.  
"N-no no no. I'm just lonely. I'm the only one naked." He smirked.  
Cas got the idea and he snapped him fingers and Cas was naked too.   
Dean blushed and his face turned red.  
Cas got under the covers and Dean pulled him closer to him. Cas's whole front body was pressed against dean's whole front body. Dick to dick. They both smiled. And Dean took the lead, he kissed Cas softly. And he reached under one hand on Cas's dick and the other wrapped around Cas. Cas's eyes went wide when he felt Dean touch him. He instantly got hard. And pre-come spilling. Dean went under the covers and licked Cas's slit.  
Cas was moaning and he enjoyed it so much. He never done this before. And Dean has never done it before. But on dean's first try giving a blow job to a man, he was damn good. And soon, Cas reached climax and screamed dean's name as he came in his mouth. Dean swallowed, and wiped his mouth.   
"That. Was. Awesome!" Dean said panting.  
Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him up and kissed him. Tasting himself inside dean's mouth. Their tongues wrestling with one another, showing dominance. They smiled at each other and kissed one more time before going to bed.   
Cas spoke silently hoping Dean wouldn't hear when he bought Dean was asleep, he said,  
"I love you Dean Winchester."  
And Dean replied with   
"Me too Castiel."  
Cas tensed when Dean actually heard him say that, but he was happy he actually did. Because Dean felt the same way he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to give me feedback. And some suggestions of what to add to the collection. :) thank you.


End file.
